The invention relates to a U-shaped surgical clip having two arms that are connected to one another via a deformable web.
With such surgical clips the application is performed by compressing the two arms, whereby the vessel to be clamped is disposed between the arms. The web connecting the two arms has to be deformed at the same time, i.e. it is distorted, and in so doing it is desirable to require the smallest possible deformation forces for the distortion of the web during the application operation. On the other hand, the web however has to have a certain stability in the non-deformed state of the clip, since it has to be ensured that the clip remains in the open state, for example upon insertion into an application magazine. In such magazines the clips are guided by laying the outer side of the arms against guide faces, and it is therefore important that the spacing of the arms is maintained; the web is responsible for ensuring this spacing and it therefore has to apply a certain strength.